


Stupid Komui

by DanielleDCampbell1



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Brother-Complex Lavi, Cute Allen, Friendly Tyki, M/M, Neko Allen Walker, Protective Lavi, Protective Tyki, Somewhat Docile Kanda, Yullen, neko allen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleDCampbell1/pseuds/DanielleDCampbell1
Summary: Komui never cleans his office. Because of his laziness Allen falls victim to one of his stupid potions meant for Lenalee and Lavi is starting to show signs if a brother complex. Not to mention Kanda is being NICE.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_'Stupid Komui'_

Was all Allen thought as Lenalee crushed him in a hug all the while cooing on how _adorable_ he looks. He pushed against her hold and yelled at Lavi to help him but the stupid rabbit only laughed and joined Lenalee in cooing.

' _Stupid_ _Komui_ _when this potion wears off you so dead'_

Allen thought grinned evilly at the idea.

Your probably confused as to what's going on so let's back track to 30 minutes ago.

* * *

_30 minutes ago..._

"ALLEN!" Johnny yelled running into the cafeteria in a rush stopping Allen mid-bite. "Allen Komui wants you in his office he says it's for a mission!" Johnny said then ran off the lab to finish whatever work he has before Allen could say anything. He sighed looking dejected at having to leave his food and stood up.

 _'I wonder what mission it is now. Could it be innocence?'_ he thought walking up to Komui's office door and knocked. "Komui I'm here. Johnny said you had a mission for me?" Allen asked politely.

"Ah yes Allen come in but do watch out for the boxes and paper on the floor!"Komui yelled in a hurry. He opened the door with exasperation when he heard that sentence. "Really Komui you need to cle- Wha!" Allen was cut off mid-sentence when he tripped over a box upon entering and slid along floor only to crash-land into Komui making the scientist drop the potion he was holding onto Allen's head knocking him out cold.

"Allen!" Komui yelled in shock and despair knowing his precious Lenalee is going to be furious with him. He screamed even more as Allen seemed to shrink making Reever rush into his office and just stare. "Reever help me!" Komui yelled.

Reever just slapped his hand against his forehead in exasperation. He walked over to Komui and peered at Allen only to gasp and pick him up.

"He's adorable" Reever cooed brushing Allen's bangs from his forehead then frowned. " Allen's not gonna be happy about being shrunk and turned into a neko Komui so you better find way to fix this," He said frowning at Komui.

Komui perked up at that and smiled when he remembered something. " But there is no need for antidote if I remember correctly," He said looking smug only to panic when Lenalee walked in carrying a tray with coffee followed by Lavi.

"My precious Lenalee I'm so sorry!" Komui sobbed hugging her legs knowing there's no hiding it from her. "What did you do this time big brother?" Lenalee frowned.

"He shrunk Allen into the size of a toddler and turned him into a neko," Reever piped up still holding a sleeping Allen. Lenalee glowered at her brother while he sputtered out a " It was an accident" excuse and babbled on explaining what happened while Lavi went to look at Allen and cooed stealing him from Reever to hug him.

 _'He's so adorable'_ Lavi thought while cooing at him yet again and rubbing his furry appendages making him purr and everyone's heads snap towards them.

Lenalee took one look Allen and squealed rushing to Lavi and ripping poor Allen from his arms waking him in the process. "Wha.." Was all poor Allen could get out before being choked in a bone-crushing hug. Lavi panicked and pulled Allen free from Lenalee's hold and held him protectively.

 _'What going on? Why is everyone staring at me like I'm some adorable creature?'_ Allen thought feeling lost before remembering what happened before he fell unconscious.

 _'One of Komui's stupid potions fell on me!'_ Allen thought furiously while trying to figure out what it did to him. He looked around him and noticed everything looks bigger then normal. First clue. Then he noticed something twitched on his head and lifted his hand towards it only to feel something soft and furry. Second clue.

He turned towards Komui and asked in a very dangerous tone making Komui gulp.( He may be cute but Allen can be very scary when he wants to be) "Komui what did you do?"

Komui scratched his cheek. " I shrunk you and turned you into a neko when you fell into me," He said casually but added quickly when he noticed a scary glint in the exorcist's eyes," You can turn back to normal but it's quite complicated. You see this potion allows you to find your significant other. I created it solely for the purpose on finding out who my precious Lenalee's significant other is." He finished with a mad glint in his eyes but faltered at the glare Allen threw in his direction.

Allen growled. "How the hell will I know if I found them!" He yelled in frustration. "You will know because you will smell their scent when they are near and you will follow the smell by instinct to find the source," Komui explained sweating slighly.

Allen pouted but severely regretted that action because it made Lenalee squeal again and crush him in a hug _again_.

* * *

 _Ba_ _ck to the present_...

So yeah that was how he found himself in the middle of a hug with a squealing Lenalee and a cooing Lavi in the cafeteria. How they got there. Well Allen was still hungry and in his present condition no one could refuse him. It seem he won't be able to go on missions either so he's on leave until he is back to normal which irritated him a little.

Another thing that was a little annoying was that everyone wanted to hug in this form cooing on how adorable he is. The relieving and again annoying part was that Lavi immediately grew extremely protective when he noticed this and made sure that either him or Lenalee were always with him wherever he went.

He sighed and squirmed out their embrace. When he saw that they didn't noticed him being gone he ran out of the cafeteria and as far as he could before they noticed.

* * *

_Great I'm lost'_

Thought Allen looking around in annoyance. He finally got away from everyone in the order only to get lost. He wanted to get to his room to get away from everyone's weird stares but everything looks so different from down here. _'Gah this sucks. I hope I find my "significant other" soon because this is getting annoying. Although I guess it's not all that bad considering I'm finally alone'_ The neko thought huffing out loud.

He looked around to see if he recognized anything but came up empty. He yelled out in frustration " I really hate you right now Komui-nya!" He sighed and sat down hoping someone would find him

* * *

The scientist sneezed and looked from side to side. " Huh someone's talking about me. Ooh it's probably my precious Lenalee," He squealed. "Get back to work!" Reever yelled bringing more paperwork. Komui sniffed. "You're so mean!" He cried in despair.

* * *

Lavi and Lenalee could be seen running around like headless chickens yelling Allen's name. Why? Well because they didn't want their precious Moyashi-Chan/Allen to be molested by perverted finders. So you could understand why they panicked when they broke the hug only to realized Allen wasn't there. In fact he was no where in the cafeteria.

* * *

The poor kitten sighed for the tenth time from when he sat down. _'I'm so bored.'_ He thought pouting then perked up when he smelled something. _'It smells nice. It smells like green tea, forest breeze and... and lotus flowers'_ He thought in a daze not realizing that he was following the smell. _'How come I haven't noticed this delicious smell before'_

_(Inside one of the rooms in the hallway Allen's in)_

Inside this small room was a certain long-haired samurai sitting in a Lotus position and meditating. He is meditating because a certain baka usagi really irritated him on their last mission as usual and he really needed to cool down.

Normally he would taking his frustration out on the training grounds but he has already tried that and it didn't work this time so he opted for meditation.

Therefore he never noticed a certain neko coming inside until the door closed. His eyes snapped open and he reached for mugen but stopped when he saw moyashi or dare he say neko moyashi.

The annoying moyashi stared at him in shock however making him even more angry. So he did what he did best. "What the hell do you think your staring at baka moyashi," He snapped. He watched as Allen's morphed from shock to frustration.

" Out of all the people it could have been it had to be you," Allen muttered glaring at the floor. This shocked Kanda considering he was expecting some kind of insult but the next sentence peaked his interest more however.

"I swear when I get my hands on Komui I'm going to skin him alive with a cheese grater then dump him in a ditch somewhere because this is all his fault!" Allen yelled. Kanda was confused what did Komui have do to with the moyashi being in his room.

Allen sighed. Damn it all to hell. Kanda smelled really nice and the urge to curl up in his lap with Kanda petting him was really strong. Yes damn it all to hell.

"Okay look I'll explain why I'm here and why I look like this just don't kill me when I'm done. Save the killing for Komui," Allen muttered. Kanda stared for a second then nodded.

_(One hour later)_

Kanda stared blankly at Allen for a second comprehending what all this meant. He narrowed his eyes, stood up, grabbed mugen and stormed out of the room.

Seconds later Komui's screams filled the entire base. Allen blinked then shrugged he deserved it. He climbed on Kanda's bed and snuggled with his pillow happy to be surrounded by the wonderful scent. So happy he started purr when he fell asleep.

Meanwhile everyone else in the base just sighed knowing Komui probably did something to deserved it this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Lavi was panicking. He was going out of his mind with worry. Although he was starting to become slightly irritated. He and Lenalee have been searching for little neko moyashi everywhere they could think of but couldn't find him and he was really worried about Allen running into Kanda in his condition with their weird relationship -If you could even call it that - Kanda would probably hurt Allen or something. You never know with those two. Anyway back to the point. Lavi sighed in frustration when he turned another hallway only to find clear of signs of the neko.

"Dammit Allen where did you go," Lavi cursed. He know no one in the order tried to take him because they made sure of that... Well there is one person but Lavi knew it was ridiculous to even think that. _'I guess there is only way to find out though,'_ Lavi thought with a frown. He looked up at the ceiling. _'Dear lord I pray that I live through this'_

Don't get him wrong. Lavi loved messing with Yu but there is fine line between threats of dying and actual death. He knows when to not cross a line and going into Yu's room is _definitely_ crossing a line for any one in the order.

 _'Allen you better be there otherwise I might get skewered...Wait no never mind'_ Lavi hurried at the thought and ran towards the corridor holding Kanda Yuu's room hoping Allen's safe.

* * *

The first thing Kanda did not expect when walking into his room was the moyashi in his bed snuggling his pillow. He expected a scowling moyashi sitting on the floor glaring at him upon entering or even an empty room but the first one. He stared at the neko for second then stalked towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Kanda didn't know what to do about all this. Sure he hated Allen when he first met him but can you blame him. The kid looked like he would brake under too much pressure. Though he was proud to say that Allen proved him wrong on so many accounts. He's tougher then he looks that's for sure. Although Kanda didn't know when but he grew to respect Allen for his strength and resolve and somewhere along the line that respect grew into love but he knew Allen would never see him in such a way.

So he resolved to making Allen hate him instead but now he didn't know what to do. He wants to help him but knows he can't. Although there's no choice because Komui said that he needs to fix Allen. He sighed and finished everything in the bathroom. He went into his bedroom and saw Allen sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

 _'He's so beautiful'_ Kanda thought slowly walking towards his mate. Allen looked up at Kanda with half lidded eyes and Kanda thought his heart stopped before restarting. He growled and turned before getting dressed in nightwear. He was tired and he'd be damned if anything stopped him from sleeping.

"Kanda~" Allen called. Sleep heavy in his voice. Kanda turned and frowned. "What moyashi," He demanded. Allen hesitated. "Uh can I stay here tonight,"Allen asked blushing. Kanda blinked. He was not expecting that. He should have but he didn't. He nodded slowly."Just don't wake me up for any stupid reasons moyashi or I'll skewer you," Kanda threatened lightly with a scowl. Allen nodded his smiling happily. Kanda stiffened when he had an urge to pet Allen. Luckily he was saved by a knock on the door.

"YUU! this an emergency. Have you seen Allen?" Lavi yelled from outside. Kanda frowned and opened the door then glared at the baka usagi. "He's in here," He said gruffly then scowled at the surprise shown on Lavi's face. "Kanda who is outside the door?"Allen asked curiously coming to stand beside him. Lavi sighed in relief seeing that Allen is okay. "Allen! I'm so happy your okay. Lena and I were so worried about you,"Lavi said reaching for Allen only to reel back in surprise when Allen hissed at him and clung onto Kanda's leg.

"Well It seems moyashi isn't going anywhere," Kanda sighed looking amused when said moyashi purred at that statement. Lavi narrowed his eyes at Kanda. "Yuu if you do anything to do hurt Allen I will tell Komui you kissed Lenalee," Lavi threatened before spinning on his heels and walking away.

Kanda looked down at the neko that's clinging onto his leg and petted his head making Allen purr and look up at him. "Let's go to bed moyashi," He said picking him up making Allen cling onto his neck. A blush bloomed on his face and he hummed shutting the door behind him with his foot. He walked towards the bed and set Allen down to turn of lights but a hand stopped him.

"Where are you going Kanda?" Allen whimpered. Kanda's breath left him for a moment making him unable to speak. He gulped. "I'm just going to turn of the light,"Kanda said and he did just that then got into bed next to Allen. "Goodnight Yuu," Allen yawned cutely and snuggled against Kanda. "Goodnight moyashi," Kanda hugged the little neko close and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was beautiful morning. Birds were chirping happily. The sky was clear and beautiful. Lavi was cheerfully humming a tune thinking of ways to prank Yuu. Lenalee was smiling brightly as she made coffee for the science division and her brother. Jerry was happily cooking with gusto. Komui was daydreaming about his precious Lenalee and his beautiful robots. Yes everyone was happy. Well everyone except for our little snow haired neko who was currently twitching in irritation.

Said neko woke up in unfortunate circumstances. First he was rudely awoken by the glaring sun his eyes. Second his ears -which he noticed were still neko ears much to his chagrin- were throbbing in slight pain because those stupid birds just won't stop their annoying squawking. Third his nose was being tickled by _someone's_ (Kanda's) hair. Fourth and last he's hungry but he can't get up because _someone_ (Kanda) is holding him down and no matter what he did Kanda just won't wake up.

He sighed in frustration. _'When the hell does bakanda wake up,'_ He thought with a tick mark slowly forming on his head. Although it was only there momentarily because he noticed he was his regular size again. Even so his joy was short lived when his stomach rumbled. He twitched and sighed before turning to face Kanda. He studied him noting how peaceful Kanda looks when he he's sleeping and how he looks like an angel with the sunlight shining on him. Allen brought his hand up Kanda's face placed it on his cheek following his urge by rubbing his his thumb across Kanda's lips. Allen almost gasped at how soft they were. _'I wonder what they would taste like.'_ Allen blushed and shook his head.

He was about retract his hand when another stopped him. Moonlit eyes widened before snapping up to meet amused dark blue ones. Allen blushed harder. "If you wanted to kiss me then you should just asked," Kanda said with amusement. Allen raised an eyebrow and deadpanned, "Well how was I supposed to do that when your sleeping like a log." Kanda's lips thinned before he smirked. "You have a good point but if I heard correctly then you didn't deny wanting to kiss me," Kanda teased. Allen's face flushed and he sputtered. Kanda smirked before getting up. "Come moyashi unless you want to starve," Kanda demanded while getting ready. "It's Allen-nya~," He grumbled before doing the same. Once ready the two headed off to get some food

* * *

Lavi and Lenalee were happily chatting away about what they were gonna do that day over breakfast when the dining hall's doors burst open making everyone in the room go silent. Lavi and Lenalee turned just in time see Kanda storming in with Allen in tow. Although when they looked closer they realized Allen was being dragged in by Kanda. They watched as Kanda went up to Jerry, turned towards Allen asking him something and Allen responded making him turn back to Jerry and talk to him. Jerry nodded his head a big smile on his face and said something in return making Kanda nod. Kanda then swiftly turned towards Lavi and Lenalee's table and walked towards them still dragging Allen behind him and still looking slightly mad.

Lavi rose an eyebrow as Kanda sat down opposite him and Lenalee pulling Allen next to him. "So Allen-chan what's wrong with Yuu-chan's mood today?" Lavi asked cheekily ignoring the katana pointed at his throat and the loud angry growl of "Don't call me that baka usagi" while looking expectantly at Allen. Again he rose and eyebrow when Allen groaned. "I don't know about why Kanda is angry but I'm so exhausted and the day hasn't even started yet," He grumbled. "How so?" Lenalee gazed at Allen curiously. "Everyone we came across in the hall wanted to rub my ears or stretch my cheeks. A finder woman even tried to kidnap me," Allen whimpered exasperated. Lavi's eye narrowed at this. "Allen did they manage to do so?" Lavi asked tersely.

Lavi sure as didn't like the thoughts of any perverted freak touching his innocent little brother. _'I swear if hurt him or touch him like that I'll going to throw them of the cliff outside'_ He thought glowering at the table with a murderous aura surrounding him. Lenalee as if sensing his thoughts inched away from him. Allen though didn't notice the subtle change in atmosphere and answered Lavi's question. "No luckily Kanda was there. When she tried her head was almost cut clean off with mugen. After that people steered clear of us because of Kanda," Allen smiled gratefully at the samurai. Kanda just nodded.

Lavi turned his narrowed eye towards Kanda but let it go and subtly turned cheerful again. "Ne I bet it's because your so adorable Allen-chan," Lavi teased. Allen glared at him making laugh. Lenalee giggled at the display. Kanda ignored them as usual. All teasing and normal conversation's were put on pause momentarily when Allen and Kanda's food arrived. Allen beamed at Kanda before digging in with his usual gusto. Kanda grunted and started eat as well.

Lavi and Lenalee blinked at their exchange before looking towards each other in astonishment. "Did they just," Lavi started in awe. "Get along," Lenalee finished in an equal amount of awe. They couldn't believe their eyes (err..well in Lavi's case his eye). Allen and Kanda got along for more than ten minutes without braking into a fight. They looked towards each other then stared as the duo in front of them finished their food then walked off together with Allen talking to Kanda who was nodding every now and then. "Wow," They breathed in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

Kanda twitched as Allen kept babbling on about his last mission before all this happened ( And by _THIS_ he means being turned into a neko by Komui) quite obvious to how many lustful gazes were sent his way. Kanda twitched again and glared at a woman who dared reached out to Allen but retracted her hand because of Kanda's glare. "- Kanda? Kanda? KANDA?! Are you even listening to me," Allen yelled out in frustration. Kanda looked down at the Moyashi and twitched again. Although this time it wasn't out of anger.

Allen was looking Kanda in a way that made the samurai want to take him right there and then. His ears were flat against his head, his tail were bushy and his attempt to glare at Kanda in that form was adorable. If anything that glare looked like he was pouting. Kanda sighed restraining himself. "Yes I am now come let's go train," He said flatly. Allen stared at him for a second then grinned. "Okay! Let's go Kanda!" He cheered with with air of innocence that made everyone stop and stare.

Kanda glared at everyone around them and grabbed moyashi's hand. "Huh What are y-!? KANDA!" Allen yelped and sputtered as Kanda pulled him along at a fast pace taking them towards Allen's room. Kanda just grunted pushing the neko inside before shutting the door behind himself.

He sighed before glancing at the furious neko before quickly looking away. "What the hell was that for bakanda!?" Allen yelled furiously. Allen glared when the samurai didn't say anything. Kanda sighed again. _'Heh I really didn't like it when everyone was staring at Allen that way. I want to make him mine but what if he doesn't want me in such a manner?'_ He thought with a frown before growling. He spun back around and tackled Allen to the bed.

 _'I'll just have to go along with it and see'_ He thought right before he swooped down and captured his moyashi's lips.

* * *

Allen was extremely confused and a little bit irritated. Earlier he and Kanda had a great breakfast. They were getting along real nice. Something he has always wished for. Why? Well it's quite obvious at least in Allen's mind. He was in love with Kanda Yuu. He's only mean with Kanda to save himself from getting hurt and he only fights with Kanda because that's the only way for him to be closer to the stubborn samurai.

Anyway they were getting along great. They about to train together - and Allen may or may not have noticed that Kanda was being protective of him and he was glaring at anyone who dares to to look at him - but Kanda just grabbed him shoved him in his room then entered himself before shutting the door locking it. When Allen asked what's wrong the asshole ignored him. _'_ _The damn nerve of this guy.'_ Allen pouted in his mind.

Although that's not what confused Allen. What confused him was what was happening right now. Kanda had tackled him onto his bed and is kissing him. His eyes were as wide as saucers right now and he was frozen. _'What why is he kissing me... Does he.. like me too... No that's impossible... But then why is he kissing me'_ Allen's stomach was fluttering and his cheeks heated. He stayed frozen for a second before responding to the kiss.

Kanda stiffened not expecting Allen to kiss back but relaxed again as Allen snaked his arms around Kanda's shoulders. He deepened the kiss and licked Allen's bottom lip making said moyashi shiver as he parted his lips for Kanda. The samurai smirked as he won their battle for dominance and pulled back to look at Allen.

They both were panting. Allen looked at Kanda through half lidded eyes. His lips were parted and slick with saliva. His tail were wrapped around Kanda's waist making the raven smile slightly. All in all Allen looked so sexy. So sexy Kanda had to restrain himself from attacking Allen again. "You're so beautiful," He breathed kissing Allen on his temple. Allen blushed at the compliment. He peeked at Kanda from between his eyelashes. He was curious and as hot and wonderful as that moment was he had to know.

"Kanda why-mmhp!?"Kanda's lips cut him off again before he pulled back. Kanda looked him over. He climbed off of Allen and sighed. "Allen I like you simple that's why," Kanda stated bluntly. Allen sweatdropped at his bluntness before realization dawned on him and blushed furiously. He sputtered as he stared at Kanda in shock. _'Kanda likes me! Oh GOD KANDA LIKES ME BACK!'_ He flailed at the thought and tackled Kanda with smile so big one would think his cheek would split any second. Kanda grunted in surprise at the attack the huge smile adorning his moyashi's face. Kanda's eyes widened when Allen _purred_ and rubbed his cheek against Kanda's.

"You like me I'm so happy Yuu. I love you too-nya," Allen purred out. Kanda thought his heart stopped when Allen said his first name. He blushed when he heard that Allen loved him and hugged his neko moyashi. "Good because you're mine," He muttered. Allen giggled before yawning cutely. "Of course I'm yours silly now let's take a nap~," He said pushing Kanda back onto the bed before settling onto his chest and falling asleep instantly purring all the way. Kanda chuckled petted Allen furry appendages before falling asleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nya~" Allen yawned cutely as he stretched. _'That was was such a nice nap'_ He thought. Allen paused his stretching blushing furiously as he recalled what happened before the nap _.'Kanda-kun no Yuu-kun. Yuu-kun likes me back. I'm so happy.'_ He smiled lovingly at the still sleeping samurai. He giggled when Kanda grunted. "What are you staring at moyashi?" Kanda asked sleepily. Allen blinked then responded innocently, "Neh I'm admiring what's mine." Kanda stared at him for a second then smirked.

He pulled Allen towards him and held him tight in his stared up at Kanda curiously but Kanda just lowered his head and kissed Allen's neck. He rubbed the neko's sides making Allen shiver in delight. One of Kanda's hands were inching towards Allen's tail but Allen seemed obvious until a new sensation washed over him. Allen stiffened then moaned. "Yuu-k- Ah! what A- ah Ha! What are you dong!" He moaned as Kanda rubbed the base of his tail. Kanda's smirk only widened. "Just showing you who's the dominant one here but just so were clear and that I know you know. Who exactly is the dominant one in our relationship?"Kanda asked reaching his hand to rub Allen's ears. "Ah! You are!AH! now st-Ah! stop that," Allen said in between moans. Kanda smirked again and released him. Allen panted and glared at Kanda. "Ha ha Yuu-kun your mean," He pouted still panting a little.

Kanda smiled faintly and pecked him on the lips making him blush. "Let's get some food I'm hungry again," Allen huffed still blushing. Kanda nodded and off they went to the dining hall.

* * *

Lavi was very upset. In fact he was even crying. Why you wonder. Well he escaped his bookman duties to spend time with Allen after lunch but what he saw when he entered the dining hall wasn't a sight he wanted to see at all. Allen was sitting way to close to Kanda and he was eating some of Kanda's soba noodles. Wait.. no.. Is Kanda feeding Allen soba noodles!? Lavi squinted his eyes at the sight and frowned. No he didn't like this indeed. The thing is though when he tried to pull Allen away from Kanda they both death glared. His little Allen-chan _GLARED_ at _HIM_. What has the world come to? There you see. That's when he started crying and he hasn't stopped since.

_'Kanda is corrupting my dear Allen-chan'_

Lavi thought with tears running down his face like waterfalls as he watched Kanda kiss Allen. _' He'll pay for this'_ Lavi grinned, a dark aura surrounding him as he thought of ways to save his dear otouto from that mean samurai. Lenalee who coincidentally sat next him inched away from him in fear yet again. _'Don't worry Allen-chan your big brother will save you'_ Lavi stood up cackling scaring away a poor unfortunate finder that stood behind him.

 ** _Protective_** _**Brother-Complex Lavi was scary**._ Was what every one in hearing range thought (Well everyone except Allen and Yuu seeing as they are in their own little world) as they watched Lavi (Who is still cackling madly might I add) walk out of the dining hall with creepy aura and a very scary grin that send chills down everyone's spine.

If everyone heard Komui screams again after that nobody questioned it. After all they were too afraid to be the next target.

Allen sighed happily patting his stomach. He was very content right now. He had his fill to eat and had a nice dosage of Yuu. Speaking of Yuu. He had his left arm wrapped around his waist pulling Allen flush against his side while he drank tea. Yes Allen was very content right now. So very content that there was nothing in the world that could possibly spoil his - _"Could exorcist Allen Walker please report to Chief Komui's office please?"_ Came Reever's frightened voice over the intercom- Spoke to soon.

Allen frowned. What could possibly be so important that he was called to office right now. He sighed and stood up. Allen glanced at Kanda only to see him frown. He giggled and leaned over kissing Yuu on his cheek. "Don't worry I'm sure It's not that important so I'll be back in a few okay," Allen giggled rubbing his cheek against Kanda's blushing ones. Kanda nodded and off Allen went.

* * *

5 Minutes later Allen arrived at Komui's office and was about knock on the door when it opened to reveal a very scared looking Reever who upon seeing the neko ushered him in immediately. "Neh Reever are you okay? Did something happen? Did Komui build another Komurin?!" Allen asked alarmed all the worst possible scenarios coming to mind. Reever shook his head then smiled. "Ah no sorry for scaring you but you do have to go on a mission soon," He sighed. Allen's eyes widened in disbelief then they narrowed on Komui's sweating form behind his desk. "Komui I thought you said that I couldn't go on any missions until I fully recovered from your potion," Allen said dangerously calm while pointing at his ears and tail.

Komui and Reever started sweating at the dangerous aura surrounding the very calm looking silver haired neko. "Well moyashi-chan apparently Komui found out that you could on missions but you have to take it easy and you have to take another exorcist with you at all times until you recover," Lavi explained grinning. Allen jumped at Lavi's sudden appearance but nodded in understanding at what he said. Although the dangerous aura around Allen became gloomy. "So who's going with me on this mission?" He asked hoping it was Kanda. "I am," Answered the red head next to him. Allen frowned in disappointment for a brief moment before smiling at Komui,"When do we leave?"

Komui clapped his hands relieved and gave him and Lavi a file. "Right away. There is a finder waiting for you at the docks so go pack and leave immediately," He stated. Allen nodded and left knowing Yuu won't be happy about this. He sighed in sadness at the thought of being away from Yuu for so long.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavi shivered again and sighed. What's he gonna do. He wants spend time with his little otouto but *Sniffles* Allen-chan is ignoring him. Lavi started crying comically holding his knees to his chest. "Awwen-chan hates yavi," He mutters dejectedly. "Lavi what's wrong why are you crying?!" Lavi heard from his side and perked up. He spun towards the voice and came face to face with Allen. More tears came out as flung himself at Allen.

Lavi sighed. He looked over at Allen who was pouting while looking out the window. His tail twitching in irritation. Lavi frowned. Allen's been like this since they stepped on the train. He avoided any and every conversation only talking when it involved the mission. Other than that he resolved to looking out the window pouting. Lavi shivered when he remembered Kanda's reaction to Allen leaving with the state that he's in.  
________________

(Flashback)

"What!" Kanda roared when Allen told him the news. Lavi was smirking smugly from the sidelines. Though that smug smirk was soon wiped of his face when Kanda glowered in his direction and started unsheathing mugen. Lavi broke into a cold sweat and started backing away. "Now now Yuu-chan. Orders are orders. You know that as much I do-whaaaa!" Lavi started but jumped out the way when mugen landed where he previously stood. 'Yikes that could have cut me in half' Lavi thought nervously before bolting out dining hall screaming, "Allen help me! Yuu's gonna turn me into rabbit stew!"

(Flashback End)  
_______________

Lavi shivered again and sighed. What's he gonna do. He wants spend time with his little otouto but *Sniffles* Allen-chan is ignoring him. Lavi started crying comically holding his knees to his chest. "Awwen-chan hates yavi," He mutters dejectedly. "Lavi what's wrong why are you crying?!" Lavi heard from his side and perked up. He spun towards the voice and came face to face with Allen. More tears came out as flung himself at Allen.

"Argh! Lav-! oof" Allen squeaked as he fell because of Lavi's weight."Oh Allen I knew you cared!" Lavi grinned rubbing his cheek against Allen's. The white haired boy raised an eyebrow. "What you mean Lavi?" He questioned. Lavi sniffed, a dark cloud appearing over his head as he hugged his knees again. "You seem to ignore me a lot after what happened I just miss you Allen..." Lavi trailed off sniffing before continuing, "T-that's why I asked Komui to give us a mission together. Mostly also because it felt like Kanda was corrupting you." Lavi ended looking sad.

Allen's eyes softened and he felt guilty when he recalled how horribly he acted towards him. Lavi is like an older brother to him and the thought of hurting him made his heart ache painfully. His ears drooped and tears started to gather in his eyes and Lavi panicked when he looked up and saw this. "Allen-chan I'm sorry! Please don't cry!" He flailed.

Allen hiccuped and shook his before bringing the red head in for a hug sobbing harder. "I'm sorry Lavi-Nii-san... I didn't mean to ignore you!" Allen yelled. Lavi stopped flailing and smiled. "I was just overcome by my emotions because of that stupid potion ," Allen finished. 'Wow now I feel like such a jerk for assuming things,' Lavi thought. "Hey its okay Allen-chan. Say let's finish this mission and have fun while we're at it okay?" He said. The neko albino nodded. "Okay! So let's really talk about this mission," Lavi grinned. Allen stood up grabbed his file from atop his suitcase. "Alright so we are going to Winchester. There is a legend about two serial killers who would kill anyone who attack at night, breaking into houses and killing any happy family but only if the family has two kids. It is said that the serial killers were two brothers who were left for dead by their parents right after they beat them half to death. This of course continued long after their death so in a desperate attempt to stop this the mayor of the village forbid any family from having a second child. It says here that it seems that over time the village forgot about this rule. So about 2 years ago was when the first murder was reported. The case however went unsolved. Then it started up again about 5 months ago. Families with two children would die left and right and get this in those families the two children were always brothers. So do you think it's innocence?" Allen finished shakily.

Lavi closed his eyes thinking it over before looking at Allen. "Does it say how they were murdered?" He asked. Allen looked through the file before responding, "It says that the parents were beaten till barely recognizable and stabbed in the heart though the kids were just stabbed like they were given an easy death." Lavi nodded. "Yes then it should either be innocence or we could be dealing with a real psychopath murderer who wants to reenact the two brothers story," He said. The neko agreed and was about to say something when he was interrupted by their finder Toma. "Excuse me Master Walker and Master Lavi but we have arrived," He mumbled through the door. Allen immediately stood and opened the door and asked Toma where they'll be staying for the duration of the mission. As they discussed the details the red haired exorcist grabbed both his and Allen's luggage before following the other two of the train and towards their destination.

"The Old Vine?" Lavi muttered eyebrows creased as he stared at the sign before entering the hotel and saw that Allen was waiting for him. He looked around and smiled. It looked really cozy. He walked towards Allen. "Did you get our rooms?" He asked. Allen nodded then looked sheepish. "Well sort of. I got Toma his own room but got us a room with two beds," He explained looking embarrassed. Lavi grinned but on the inside he was dancing around shouting 'Ha take that Kanda. Big brothers are more important haha'. "No big deal we are supposed to make the most of this mission right," He assured and the neko led him towards their shared room.

\-----------------

Sorry for the long wait. I also apologize for the chapter being so short. I was having a bit of a writers block. :)

Please leave kudos! and constructive criticism is always welcome! ^_^

Also special thanks to - SkyeTheTsubaki and Chiyozora for commenting on my my work it made me really happy to know what others think of my work! Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna!


End file.
